HighSchool of the dead: el nuevo amor de Saeko
by ZeroOmega15
Summary: Hola... soy algo malo con los resumenes pero... Aqui otro sobreviviente se une al grupo habra muchos nuevos personajes, intrigas, sorpresas, algo de hentai y gore, pasen y lean por favor... Z-omega los espera minna!
1. Un nuevo integrante

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo integrante.

#Estamos en un edificio pequeño de 4 pisos#

?: maldicion son muchos! Madre, no podremos contra ellos!

?: Vamos tenemos que ser fuertes, podemos logralo Zero, eres mi hijo y un gran espadachin.

Zero: Gracias Mama... HAAAAAA!

#Momentos despues#

Zero: quien lo diria, logramos acabar con todos jejeje

Madre: AHHHHG! *Grito de dolor*

Zero: Mama que suce-

No pudo terminar porque vio como su madre era mordida por un zombie, que aparentemente, estaba vivo.

Zero: MAMAAAA! HYAAA! *le dio al zombie con toda su fuerza en la cabeza matandolo asi por completo* Mama... No puede ser... Me distraje... MALDICIOOOOON!

Madre: Tranquilo... Hijo mio... Se que hay mas personas luchando igual que nosotros... Esas personas se convertiran en tus amigos ya veraz... Deja tu pasado atras si Zero? Ugh *quejido de dolor mientras escupe sangre* Zero... Quiero darte esto... *Dice entregandole un collar parecido a una espada con unos garabatos en el hoja* ha traido buena suerte y ha pasado de generacion en generacion en nuestra familia de espadachines... Quiero que tu lo tengas... Y que no importa a donde vallas siempre te vuelvas mejor espadachin de lo que yo fui... Adios hijo mio... *Decia escupiendo sangre, con pupilas dilatadas y piel palida*

Zero: NOOOOO!

* Minutos despues ve como el cuerpo de su madre se levanta sin consciencia*

Zero: Mama... No hagas esto por favor... * le decia con lagrimas en los ojos* Mama... Te amo... Adios...

* se escucho un aplastamiento con una espada de madera, luego solo quedo silencio*

#Momentos Antes#

Nuestro querido grupo iban en 4 motos

Hirano: oigan muchachos, escucharon eso? Parecen gritos, cerca de aqui... Por alla!

Takashi: bien, vamos chicos, lo mas probables es que haya sobrevivientes...

Todos: Si!

#Volviendo a donde estabamos#

Zero: No puede ser... Mama... WAAAAAAA *llorando incontrolablemente* MALDICION! PORQUE TUVO QUE PASAR ESTO!?

PORQUE NO PUDIMOS SEGUIR EN NUESTRA VIDA PACIFICA PORQUE MALDICION! * Ya Reincorporandose* Sera mejor que valla a buscar refugio... *mira el cadaver zombie de la que fue su madre*

Adios... Mama...

*El chico se dirigía a la puerta y justo cuando iba a salir se abre la puerta dejando ver a...*

Takashi: Hay alguien aqui!? Oh... Menos mal... CHICOS UN SOBREVIVIENTE!

*Todos van hacia donde se encuentra takashi*

Zero: Quienes son ustedes? *poniendo su espada de madera lista para atacar*

Rei: Somos sobrevivientes al igual que tu... Tranquilo... Solo queremos ayudar...

Takashi: Hola, soy Takashi Homuro... Ella es Rei Miyamoto, Ella es Saya Takagi, El es Kotha Hirano, Ella es la Dra Shizuka Marikawa, Esta pequeña es Alice Maresato *dijo señalando a cada uno* y... Oigan... Donde esta Saeko?

Zero: ...

*se oyen gritos*

Todos menos Zero: Saeko! * Todos fueron al lugar de donde venian los gritos, Zero no pudo evitar seguirlos*

*Cuando llegaron vieron a Saeko rodeada de Zombies*

*Takashi alisto su bate y su escopeta, hirano sus armas, Rei su lanza y su rifle y las demas se alejaron un poco, Zero tambien preparo su espada de madera listo para la "diversion"*

*Luego de un rato que acabaron con todos los Zombie que habian*

Saeko: Me alegra verlos chicos...

Saya: Oye no deberias alejarte tanto del grupo...

Saeko: Si... siento preocuparlos... Hmmm... Y tu eres...? *dijo señalando a Zero*

Dra. Shizuka: Cierto aun no le hemos preguntado su nombre...

Saya: y... Podrias decirnos como te llamas?

Zero: Soy Zero... Omega D. Zero... Un placer... Supongo...

Takashi: Ya les presente a todos... Solo faltas tu Saeko...

Saeko: Soy Saeko Busujima... Encantada Zero *dijo con su linda sonrisa*

Zero: H-hi... *dijo con un pequeño sonrojo*

Saya: Y bien Zero, quieres venir con nosotros o que?

Zero: Yo no... *Recordo las ultimas palabras de su madre y tambien como Saeko peleaba formidablemente con la Katana* De acuerdo... Ire con ustedes...

* Ya debajo del edificio y matando a los Zombies cercanos*

Takashi: Bien... Oye Zero, no puedes hacer mucho con una espada de madera verdad..? Toma esta... *le dijo pasandole una katana parecida a la de Saeko*

Zero: G-gracias... Chicos...

Saeko: Usas muy bien la espada Zero...

Zero: G-gracias, B-busujima-san... *Algo sonrojado*

: Hmmm... Nuestro nuevo amigo esta algo rojo... Tendras fiebre...? *Dijo acercandose y poniendole su mano en la frente del joven*

Zero: Estoy bien..!

Takashi: Bueno chicos vamonos... Iremos asi:

Yo ire con Rei

Hirano con Alice

Dra. Marikawa con Saya

Y Zero con Saeko, Sabes manejar una moto no?

Zero: H-hi... ire con Busujima-san no?

Takashi: Si, algun problema?

Zero: No tranquilo no tengo problema jejejeje *Risa nerviosa*

Takashi: Bien chicos que estamos esperando, vamonos!

Continuara...

Si se que no fui muy creativo ni detallista con algunas cosas...

Pero espero que este primer capitulo sea de su agrado, pienso hacer esto fic Laaaaaaaaaaaargo como no tiene una idea xD ok... No tan largo...

Bueno les dejo los detalles del nuevo personaje, Zero:

Tiene 18 años, su personalidad es la siguiente: el es amable, algunas veces un poco odioso y obstinado, el es alegre y sincero, aunque de vez en cuando se torna serio en su determinado momento. Como a los demas le gusta mucho matar a los zombies o mejor dicho le divierte y tambien proteger a cierta persona del grupo, pero eso se vera mas adelante

Sus rasgos fisicos son: es Delgado, su cabello es color cafe, medio largo y peinado hacia adelante, sus ojos son del mismo color de su cabello, su principal caracteristica es que tiene una cicatriz al final de la ceja izquierda.

Su vestimenta consiste en una camisa manga larga negra de cuello alto por debajo de una camisa estilo chaleco blanca con detalles de negro, un jean oscuro y zapatos deportivos blancos mas El Collar de espada que le dio su madre antes de morir.

Esta es toda la informacion que necesitan saber... pero su historia personal sera revelada mas adelante... Sayonara Minna!


	2. Las opiniones acerca de Zero!

Que hay Minna, aqui Z-Omega reportandose con el segundo capitulo de: El nuevo amor de Saeko, habra muchos nuevos personajes de mi invension obviamente.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de HOTD no me pertenecen, es un "inocente fic" sin fines de lucro, ya despues sabran porque digo inocente shishsihi

Ahora al cap!

Capitulo 2: El descubrimiento de Saeko? Las opinones acerca de Zero!

#Nuestro querido grupo iban en motos#

Zero: Takashi-san, y que hacemos recorriendo la cuidad?

Takashi: Estamos cerciorandonos de que aun quedan sobrevivientes como tu... Me refiero que no se hayan vuelto locos...

Zero: Entiendo...

Takashi: Chicos vamos mas rapido!

Todos: Hi!

#cada pareja conversaba en sus respectivas motos de modo que los demas no escucharan#

Takashi: Rei... Crees que Zero se podra adaptar a nosotros...

Rei: No lo se... Parece que tiene un pasado oscuro por como reacciono la primera vez que nos vio... Un psicopata hubiera atacado en seguida... Por lo que sabemos que no esta loco...

Takashi: Si tienes razon... el se adaptara... Ademas... Poco a poco empezara a confiar en nosotros... Asi como cada uno hizo... Pero lo que me sorprende es que donde lo encontramos habian muchas de esas cosas muertas... El debe ser muy sorprendente peleando (takashi no pudo verlo bien porque estaba ocupado matando Zombies xD)

Rei: Eso no importa ahora... Eres un gran lider takashi... Te amo... *esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja y sonrojada pero fue audible para el chico*

Takashi: Yo tambien te amo Rei...

Rei: *se agarro mas fuerte a la cintura de takashi*

#Con Hirano y Alice#

Hirano: y dime Alice... que opinas de tu nuevo hermano, Zero?

Alice: Pienso que tiene un aire misterioso... Pero que es una buena persona...

Hirano: yo pienso igual, lo iremos conociendo con el tiempo eso seguro, ahora sujetate fuerte Alice!

Alice: H-hi!

#Con la y Saya#

: Ese chico Zero es muy guapo... Que opinas tu Takagi-san?

Saya: uh..? Bueno pues... Pienso que tiene un aire demasiado misterioso pero Un tanto interesante... No pienso que sea guapo hum...

: uh... Ya vi que piensas igual que yo, verdad Takagi-san?

Saya: C-claro que no! *sonrojada*

#Con Zero y Saeko#

Zero: Busujima-san... Puedo preguntarte algo?

Saeko: Claro Zero-san... Pero por favor solo dime Saeko...

Zero: H-hi... Entonces solo llamame Zero... Dime... Como son los chicos del grupo...

Saeko: Puedo decirte que... Somos un grupo muy unido, jamas dejamos atras a nadie, nos protegemos entre todos... Como compañeros... Y como familia Poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo y nos adaptamos a esta vida...

Zero: Compañeros eh..?

Saeko: Sucede algo malo...

Zero: jeje no es nada... Es solo que... Hace unos años, mucho antes de que todo esto comenzara...

Tuve amigos... Compañeros tambien... Pero un dia... Me apuñalaron por la espalda... Me vendieron para salvarse ellos... A partir de ese dia.. No confie mas en nadie que no fuera mi madre...

Saeko: Zero... Y que paso con tu madre...?

Zero: Yo... La mate... Por un descuido mio... La mordio una de esas cosas... Tuve que hacerlo... *dijo soltando unas lagrimas que llegaron a Saeko*

Saeko: Zero... Tranquilo... No somos de ese tipo de personas... *dijo abrazandolo fuerte pero con calidez y cariño, para que supiera que ahora tenia amigos y compañeros en quien confiar... O mejor dicho, que estaba ella alli* estaremos contigo... Solo tienes que intentar confiar en nosotros... Si?

Zero: Si... Saeko... Gracias... [Pensamientos de Zero: Que es esta calidez que siento..?]

Saeko: no te preocupes... Somos compañeros no?

Zero: Hi... Compañeros eh..?

Saeko: Por cierto eres muy bueno con la espada... *Seguia abrazada a el*

Zero: Gracias... he entrenado desde hace 3 años con mi madre... Inclusive la mayoria de mi familia eran espadachines, pero... Nunca habia usado una real como esta... Puedo decir que estoy emocionado por usarla...

Saeko: tu madre tambien era espadachin?

Zero: Si... Siempre la admire... Tu tambien eres muy buena con la espada... Me pareciste increible... Elegante... Hermosa... *Esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, pero la chica debilmente pudo oirlo* Etto... Podrias... Enseñarme... Luego..? *dice algo sonrojado*

Saeko: H-hi... *sonrojada* [Pensamientos de Saeko: que es esto porque me siento asi..? Tan calmada... Tan protegida... Mi corazon late fuerte...]

Continuara...

Si ya se... Este capitulo solo fueron conversaciones... A los que quieran accion... En el siguiente capitulo les prometo que habra...

Que pasara con Zero y con Saeko?

Encontraran mas sobrevivientes?

Zero podrá probar esa nueva espada?

Todas el respuestas en el siguiente capitulo, o quizas no shishishi

Zero se despide PaaZ


	3. Mas sobrevivientes?

Hola!

Aqui Z-Omega con su 3ra entrega de HOTD: El nuevo amor de saeko

Disclaimer: Los personajes de HOTD no me pertenecen y esta es una historia sin fines de lucro!

Si es muy curioso que no diciendo esto en el 3er capitulo bueno... Como sea...

Ahora al cap

Capitulo 3: Mas sobrevivientes!? El grupo se hace mas numeroso!

Zero: Takashi-san! En ese edificio parece haber gente! *Dijo señalando un edificio de 4 pisos (N.A: que coincidencia no?) Que los vidrios eran claros y en el 3er piso habia gente en una habitación ocultandose de los zombies y con un gran cartel de "Ayudennos" xD*

Takashi: Bien, Vamos!

#Momentos despues en la entrada del edificio#

Takashi: Bien iremos Saeko, Zero y yo; Rei, hirano quedense aqui vigilando la entrada y protengan a la , a Saya y a Alice.

Todos: Hi!

Takashi: Bien, Vamos!

Rei: Takashi! *El chico voltea a verla* Cuidate mucho...

Takashi: hi... Tu tambien...

#Ya dentro del edificio#

*Habia muchos zombies, pero alguien llamo la atencion de ellos..*

Takashi: Oigan! *les grito takashi al grupo de Zombies que merodeaban por alli*

*Takashi tenia su bate en mano, y Saeko y Zero ya habían desenvainado sus espadas*

#Takashi hizo un "Home Rome" a la cabeza de varios zombies mientras que Saeko la cortaba las piernas a uno Zero le cortaba la cabeza a ese mismo, Takashi luego corrio hacia otro zombie e hizo una cuadrangular con el xD, mientras que Saeko y Zero se cubrian las espadas mutuamente, Zero cortaba a la derecha y Saeko a la izquierda, Zero Arriba y Saeko abajo, Zero atras y Saeko... (Bueno ya entendieron XD), Mientras que Takashi invento un nuevo moviento al que llamo la batidora, puesto que daba vueltas en un mismo lugar pero con el bate en mano, asi acabo con los zombies que estaban por rodearlo y tambien quedo algo mareado... y para cuando se dio cuenta Zero y Saeko ya habian acabo con todos los de la Zona#

Takashi: Tsuke... (Increible)

Zero: Que sucede Takashi-san? Pareces anonadado... *Dijo no prestandole mucha atencion de a cuantos zombies habian matado*

Saeko: Creo que es porque Zero-kun acabo con mucho Zombies...

Zero: Pero que dices... Si tu acabaste con la mitad de esos...

Takashi: [Ellos... Son muy fuertes juntos... Valla...] Bien... Vamos a con los sobrevivientes...

Zero: Oigan estan- *No pudo terminar porque fue sorprendido por un zombie, a Zero le salpica sangre en la cara*

Saeko: No te distraigas... Hay muchas mas de esas cosas...

Zero: g-gracias... Te debo una...

Saeko: n-no es para tanto...

*ambos estan algo sonrojados*

Takashi: oigan quieren venir a hecharme una mano aqui tortolos?

Zero/Saeko: NO SOMOS PAREJA!

Takashi: de acuerdo, de acuerdo... Pero yo no dije pareja...

#Y los muchachos siguieron con su rutina mata zombies hasta que llegaron con los sobrevivientes eran 4 personas jovenes 4 mujeres#

?: Gracias por salvarnos... Soy Carles... Carles Lee

?: Yo soy Iris Execelled

?: Yo Maris Xerxes

?: y-yo me llamo... Ai Saome...

Takashi: Soy takashi, Ella es Saeko y el es Zero, venimos a sacarlas de aqui...

Iris: Muchas gracias por venir a salvarnos...

Zero: Bien... Vamos...

Takashi: Hoy hemos encontrado muchos sobrevivientes...

Maris: eh dijiste algo? Takashi-kun?

Takashi: no... No es nada jejeje

#Ya abajo con los demas#

Hirano: Chicos menos mal que llegaron, necesitamos ayuda aqui!

Zero: Para alla vamos!

#Zero y Saeko hacian su "combo" mientras que los demas se sorprendidan... Takashi protegia (para celos de Rei) a las 4 nuevas chicas y Kohta junto con Rei protegian a Alice y a las demas. Hirano apuntaba a la cabeza y mataba los que podia con sus armas, Rei les atravesaba la cabeza a los zombies cercanos con su lanza, Takashi con su bate hacia varios home romes (XD) y nuestra queria pareja de espadachines mataba sin parar; Despues de un rato todo se calmo#

*Todos ya se presentaron*

Zero: ahora lo que falta es buscar un vehículo y dirigirnos al refugio...

Kohta: y que les parece ese? *dijo mientras le brillaba el reflejo de sus lentes y señalando hacia un coche que parecia... UNA HUMMER!?*

Takashi: Como fue que no vimos eso antes? Alguna de ustedes sabe conducir?

Maris: Yo se conducir *con estrellitas en los ojos*

Takashi: pongamos marcha al refugio entonces...

#Nuestro ahora gran grupo se movilizó y despues de unos 15 minutos dando vueltas en la ciudad matando y/o esquivando zombies...#

Rei: Por fin llegamos...

* El lugar era como un Spa pero con rejas de hierro y porton parecido a de la casa de Saya, las rejas estaban electrificadas y si obviamente habia electricidad y agua potable* (N.A: por dios yo y mis loqueras, es un puto Spa o una paraiso preparado especialmente para el apocalipsis Zombie? xD)

Ai: Se han conseguido un buen lugar...

Zero: Sii este lugar es genial!

Ai: no habias estado aqui, antes?

Zero: No... Ellos me rescataron un poco antes de encontrarlas a ustedes y eso fue hoy mismo!

Ai: Entiendo...

Maris: Vamos, que ya se van a poner sentimentales!?

Ai/Zero: pero que dices...!?

Carles: Ya maris deja a los niños en paz!

Kohta: Oigan... Mientras menos alboroto hagamos mejor saben..?

Saya: Hirano tiene razon... Es mejor no hacer tanto alboroto y eso va con todas!

Todas: Hi...

Iris/Ai: pero si solo fueron ellas...

Takashi: de cualquier forma... Todos debemos estar cansado por el dia de hoy... Ha sido de verdad duro... Es mejor relajarse por hoy y descansar... Como esto es un hotel Spa, sobran muchas habitaciones... Y hay baños para Chicos y chicas asi que no tendran que preocuparse por encontrar algo no deseado en el baño jajaja *recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Rei* Auch... De acuerdo...

Dra. Marikawa: si se sienten mal o algo acudan a mi... Soy la dra despues de todo jijiji

Zero: oigan... Chicos... No seria mejor preguntarles a ellas si se centran en un area especifica? Como por ejemplo: Saeko y yo somos espadachines y la dra. Marikawa... Bueno... Como acaba de decir, es la doctora...

Takashi: es cierto... Bueno ya lo escuharon... Se especifican en algo?

Carles: bueno en aspecto de batalla... Yo puedo usar armas de fuego, mejor dicho se como usarlas...

Iris: Tambien yo!

Maris: Soy buena con dagas... Pero dudo mucho que tengan... Unos cuchillos también funcionarían...

Ai: Y-yo puedo... Usar la espada...

Zero: Oh! Otra espadachin! Genial!

Takashi: Bien... Chicas a partir de ahora tendran que acostumbrarse a esta vida... Sino confian en nosotros... Pueden irse cuando quieran... Si es lo contrario... Pues sean bienvenidas al grupo chicas!

Todas: Hi!

Continuara...

Bien bien... Que tal me quedo? Si... Tranquilos ya pondré una referencia acerca de nuestras nuevas amigas... Y no pondré mas personajes nuevos serán solo estos tranquilos jejej

Maris: Peli cafe (Peinado parecido a la protagonita de HighSchool DxD) mechas pintadas de violeta, piel morena un poco oscura, ojos cafés, sus ropas son: botas negras, una camisa blanca por debajo de un sweter negro y un blue jean oscuro.

Iris: Peli cafe (Peinado como la Iris de megaman X), piel durazno claro, ojos café claro, sus ropas son: Zapatillas de Color rojo, una falda hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodiilas de color Azul y una blusa de color rojo sangre.

Carles: Peli negra (peinado parecido al de Maris pero mas corto) Piel clara, ojos color negro sayajin XD, viste una blusa negra con adornos de blanco, una falda por arriba de las rodillas color azul (de la misma tela de los blue jeans) y zapatillas negras.

Ai: Peli cafe claro (peinado: Pollina adelante y lo demas parecido al peinado de Saeko pero mucho mas corto), Piel durazno, ojos color Azul, Viste: Una chaqueta negra por arriba de una camisa Roja, jean pegado y zapatos negros.

Bueno sus atributos se los dejo a su preferencia mis queridos lectores...

Si se que no fui muy creativo al crearlas pero bueno...

Por ultimo, lo siento intente ser lo mas detallista posible... Bueno. Esto fue todo por hoy! Nos vemos despues en mi siguiente entrega! Zero se despide PaaZ Shishishi


	4. Los sentimientos ocultos salen a la luz!

Hola! Aqui Z-Omega con su 4ta entrega! Que os ha parecido este capitulo estara candente tambien...

Disclaimer: HOTD no me pertenece, pero los nuevos personajes "si" despues explico porque las comillas xD

Z-Omega: aca tendremos hentai, si leyeron bien HENTAI, asi que ustedes deciden si leer o no, pero todos sabemos que si quieren leer xD

Z-Omega: Todo esto me ha sido inpirado por un escritor en particular y su historia, hablo de nada mas ni nada menos que Z-Link-Sama! Y su historia MegaSchool X!

Z-Omega: Gracias por inspirarme Z-Link-sama! Ahora al Cap!

Capitulo 4: Un dia de paz! Salen a descubierto los sentimientos ocultos!

#Nos encontramos con nuestro grupo en su refugio de ensueño#

Zero: Bueno... Que haremos ahora?; Ya Se! Saeko... Por favor! Enseñame!

Saeko: Hi... Hi... Vamos al patio, alli podremos entrenar Zero...

Ai: Y-yo tambien puedo..?

Saeko: Claro... Vamos...

*Ya cuando los 3 salieron*

Dra. Marikawa: Se ve que se tomaron confianza rapido eh? *con tono picaro*

Takashi: Si... Al parecer es asi... Es bueno que Zero lo haga... Asi confiara mas en todos...

Rei: Takashi Puedes venir a ayudarme con unas cosas?

Takashi: Claro!

#ya cuando nuestra pareja se va#

Alice: Bueno voy a jugar con Zeke, nos vemos...

Maris: Quien es Zeke?

Hirano: es un perro, nuestra mascota y un miembro mas de la familia.

Maris: Un perrito, ESPERAME ALICE!

*Todos con una gotita de sudor en la nuca*

Saya: bien, yo ire a ver si puedo ayudar en algo a la dra Marikawa, nos vemos...

Todos los presentes: Nos vemos!

#Ya solo quedaban Hirano, Iris y Carles#

Kohta: y... Decian que sabian usar armas no?

Iris/Carles: Hi!

Kohta: Vengan conmigo...

#Ya no quedaba nadie en la "Sala de estar"#

#En el entrenamiento con Saeko, Zero y Ai, obviamente con espadas de madera#

Saeko: Vamos, Ai no te dejes vencer por Zero! Zero, lo mismo para ti! Ambos deben estar mas rectos! No se inclinen tanto! Pero... Ambos tambien son muy buenos espadachines...

Ai: Es algo estricta no? *En voz baja a Zero*

Zero: Algo asi... Tambien es mi primera vez con ella... *Tambien en voz baja*

Saeko: Puedo saber que tanto susurran?

Zero/Ai: N-no es nada...

Saeko: Tranquilos jajaja... Bueno ahora hagamos un duelo, todos contra todos... Si?

Zero/Ai: Hi!

Saeko: pero para hacerlo mas interesante... Los perdedores haran todo lo que diga el ganador...

Zero: Por mi bien!

Ai: Digo lo mismo, No perdere!

*El combate empezo y todo estaba equilibrado, Zero esquivaba la de Ai mientras atacaba a Saeko, Ai esquivaba de la de Saeko mientras atacaba a Zero y Saeko esquivaba la de Zero mientras atacaba a Ai (ya quedo muy en claro no), pero una distraccion de parte de Zero hizo que lo sacaran "del juego", ahora quedaban Saeko y Ai*

Zero: No se vale *Dijo con cascaditas de lagrimas *

*El combate siguio y al final la ganadora fue, increiblemente Ai*

Saeko: Eres muy buena Ai...

Ai: G-gracias... (Ella siempre es algo asi como estilo hinata, me supongo que ya se dieron cuenta xD)

Saeko: Bien, Zero y yo perdimos... Debes ponernos una penitencia o lo que quieras, pero es solo por el resto del dia... Ese fue el trato no?

Zero: Si... Supongo que asi fue Saeko... Adelante Ai-san... Que quieres que hagamos?

Ai: B-bueno yo...

Zero: Siiiiiii? Vamos deja el suspenso Ai-san...

Ai: Q-quiero que se den un beso!

Zero/Saeko: UH!?

Ai: Son pareja no?

Zero: no somos pareja, recuerda que apenas me vine uniendo hoy!

Ai: ah... Es cierto... Es que hacen tan linda pareja que pense que lo eran jejej... Pero dijeron que harian lo que sea, asi que...

Zero: C-creo que t-tendremos que ha-hacerlo... S-saeko...

Saeko: S-si... S-supongo que si...

(N.A: Quienes se parecen a Hinata ahora eh?)

Zero: Saeko...

Saeko: Zero...

(N.A: No hace falta decir que muy y notoriamente sonrojados no?)

*Se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que... Ocurrio... Se dieron un beso inexperto y timido, pero dulce, calido y suave... Luego se separaron, y Ai estaba disfrutando del "espectaculo"*

Zero: Saeko... L-lo siento esto... F-fue p-por... *Zero tenia un nudo en su garganta que le impedia hablar*

Saeko: Zero... No digas nada...

*Asi Saeko lo volvió a besar, olvidandose ellos por completo de como habia pasado y de quien estaba frente a ellos hasta que...*

Ai: Oigan... Yo dije uno, no dos! *dijo haciendo punchero*

*asi se separaron rapidamente y mas rojos que una manzana*

Ai: bien... Ahora... Solo disfruten... Si... Eso era todo lo que queri ver jijiji... Nos vemos!

#ya cuando se fue#

Zero: Saeko... Yo... *no pudo continuar ya que Saeko lo interrumpió*

Saeko: Se que no tenemos ni un día de conocernos pero, esta calidez que siento cuando estoy contigo... No lo he sentido con nadie mas... Yo... Te amo Zero!

Zero: Saeko... Yo... Tambien siento mucha calidez cuando estoy contigo, tambien me olvido de todo esto cuando estoy contigo... Yo tambien te amo... Saeko...

*Asi nuevamente se dieron un beso pero esta vez mas salvaje y apasionado, ya cuando les faltaba el aire... Se separaron, obviamente ambos estaban muy rojos*

Saeko: que te parece si vamos a mi camarote? *Le dijo en un tono seductor*

Zero: C-claro...

#Con Rei y Takashi#

Rei: Oye Takashi Mas suave, eso duele!

Takashi: H-hi... Lo siento es que estoy algo nervioso...

Rei: y crees que yo no? Tranquilo... Te amo Takashi...

Takashi: Yo tambien te amo Rei *Dijo a la par que la besaba*

Rei: te dije que fueras mas despacio!

Takashi: Lo siento! Es que no es facil ponerte este unguento en la espalda!

Rei: pero se mas delicado por favor!

Takashi: H-hi!

#Con Hirano, Iris y Carles, Estaban en una habitacion llena de...#

Hirano: Aqui esta mi arsenal, si ustedes disfrutan tanto las armas como yo, sabran que aqui hay muchas armas valiosas!

Iris: Valla hay muchas! *Dijo un poco impresionada*

Carles: Waaaaauu, esta es una AK-49, y este es un autentico rifle de caza, AHH un lanza flechas! Tambien tienes una Black Tail (3ra pistola del video juego Resident Evil 4) y tambien una Escopeta Anti-disturbios (Tambien de Resident Evil 4), AHH Tienes de todo aquii, siento que estoy en el cielo! *Dijo abrazondolo y poniendole sus pecho en cara el chico solo tenia una hemorragia nasal (Ya saben las tipicas emorragias nasales de Hirano XD)*

Iris: Deberias calmarte un poco, Carles... Jejeje

Hirano: De acuerdo podemos probarlas cuando quieran chicas...

#Con Ai# (N.A: Recordemos que se separo de Zero y Saeko, y ademas Saya y la dra. Marikawa no estan haciendo nada entretenido solo "Trabajando", y Maris y Alice jugando con Zeke, eso es todo hum!)

Ai: Zero... Porque siento esto cuando te veo... Desde que nos salvaste... Yo... No puedo dejar de pensar en ti... Que tonta fui al hacer que Besaras a Saeko-san... Entiendo que te guste... Ella es linda, atractiva y tiene un muy buen estilo con la espada... Zero me gustas... Pero no se como decirtelo... Desde hace muchos años me gustas...

#Con Zero y Saeko (recordemos que se fueron a la habitacion de Saeko)#

(Atencion vienen escenas hentai asi que por favor, los que no quieran leer hentai, os recomiendo que bajen muuuucho hasta el final)

Zero: Saeko... Te amo...

*Dijo mientras la besaba y le empezaba a quitar la blusa que llevaba puesta, dejando ver asi su brasier del mismo color de su cabellera*

Saeko: Yo tambien te amo Zero...

*Dijo mientras le devolvia el beso salvaje y apasionadamente, y a la par le quitaba su chaleco y su camisa manga larga, para asi dejar a la vista su bien formado abdomen*

*Las caricias siguieron y Zero bajo sus besos al cuello de Saeko mientras esta gemia de placer, Zero desabrochó el brasier de Saeko y lo arrojo a un lado para asi dejar a la vista sus bien formados pechos, Zero empezó a masajearlos con ambas manos, mientras que volvia a besar apasionadamente a Saeko, luego bajo y empezo a lamerlos como si de un helado se tratase, haciendo gemir a Saeko de placer, pero Saeko no se quedo atras y despojo a Zero de sus pantalones dejandolo solamente en Boxers, a lo que Zero respondio bruscamente, despojandola tambien a ella de su falda*

Zero: Eres hermosa Saeko...

Saeko: G-gracias Z-Zero... (Dijo timidamente entre gemidos)

*Zero empezaba a lamerle el ombligo mientras que una de sus manos bajaba y acariciaba el Sexo de Saeko, haciendola (Nuevamente) Gemir de placer... Zero le quito a Saeko su ultima prenda que fueron sus bragas, para luego el quitarse sus broxers dejando ver su pene que media alrededor de 17 y 20 cm, Saeko timidamente empezo a acariciar el pene de Zero para luego proseguir y chuparla como si fuera una paleta, haciendo gemir (Esta vez) a Zero, el le acariciaba y jugaba con su cabello mientras Saeko seguía en su acto... Luego Zero la recosto en la cama para el quedar Arriba y Saeko abajo, se puso de tal forma que su pene quedara en la cara de Saeko y la vagina de Saeko quedara frente a la cara de Zero, Zero empezo a lamer su sexo para hacer gemir a Saeko nuevamente, Saeko como podía lamia el pene de Zero, haciendo asi un increible 69, luego, Saeko se giro para quedar arriba de Zero y asi ella tener el control, lo cual no duro mucho porque...*

Saeko: Zero... Esta es... Mi primera vez... Por favor... Se gentil... *dijo sonrojada notoriamente*

Zero: Hi... Todo por ti... Mi Saeko...

*Saeko se puso en 4 patas sobre la cama, y zero detras de ella, empezo a meterle su miembro suavemente para que se fuera acostumbrando, cuando vio que Saeko se acostumbro empezo con las embestidas haciendo gemir mucho mas fuerte de placer a Saeko, Zero tumbó a Saeko boca arriba en la cama, y el se puso sobre ella, le metio nuevamente su miembro pero aumentado mas las embestidas, Saeko abrazó fuertemente a Zero mientras seguian las embestidas, hasta que...*

Zero: Saeko... Estoy a punto...

Saeko: yo tambien estoy a punto de correrme!

*Asi Zero fue mucho mas rapido con sus embestidas para finalmente...*

Zero: S-SAEKO! *Dijo a forma de gemido*

Saeko: ZEROOO! *Dijo igual que Saeko*

*Zero y Saeko quedaron abrazados en la cama, estaban agotados*

Zero: Te amo, Saeko...

Saeko: Yo tambien te amo... Zero...

*Asi se quedaron dormidos y abrazados, aun noche de pasión que ninguno de los dos olvidara jamas, Su primera noche de pasion...*

Que les parecio el cap? El Hentai, que tal me quedo?

Ahora les dejo con varias dudas...

Que sucedera con Saeko y Zero? Les diran a. Mas de su amor?

Que querra decir AI con que le gustaba Zero desde hace años?

Los demas se enteraran de lo sucedido?

Prodra tener pareja el pobre de Kotha?

Esto en el proximo capitulo, o quizas no shishishi, Zero se despide PaaZ


End file.
